People Who Cried Zombies
by Chris Rudy
Summary: A senior class trip to Atlanta turns into a fight for survival when Tori and her friends see people returning from the dead and making other people like them. Will they survive or meet the same fate? Rated M for strong language and gore.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**People Who Cried Zombies**

 **Author's Note: Rex will appear in this story later, but he won't be a puppet.**

We were walking through Atlanta, my girlfriend holding my hand.

"Chris?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Jade?"

"You alright?"

"I don't know…"

I recently lost my parents in a car wreck and my girlfriend, Jade West, was more worried about me than the rest of our friends. I am glad about one thing: Jade and Tori finally became friends.

Me, Jade, and our friends all were in Atlanta on a senior class trip that Sikowitz arranged for us and Jade and I were on our way back to the hotel we were staying at after going on a lunch date. Jade offered the date to try and help me feel better, which it did for me.

We made it back to the hotel, then went to the lounge where our friends were and sat down. Tori sat in Beck's lap, Cat sat in Robbie's lap, and Andre and Trina sat across from each other. We were waiting for Sikowitz to come back to the hotel. After I sat down, Jade sat in my lap.

"How was the date, you guys?" Tori asked.

"Great, as always." Jade and I said at the same time, which doesn't really surprise them.

Ever since Jade and I started dating, she's changed quite a bit. She's not as hostile as she was. As I mentioned, she and Tori have become friends. She's been tolerating Robbie a bit more, and somewhat likes Trina now. But there are some things that haven't changed. She still gets jealous whenever girls try to hit on me, like girls tried to hit on Beck. There are times when both Robbie and Trina still get on her nerves.

After a few hours, Sikowitz returned to the lounge of the hotel. He sat near me and Jade, drinking the milk of a coconut as always. Sometimes, I wonder what would happen to that man if he didn't have a coconut in his hand all the time. Tori and Beck were busy making out intensely, Cat was clearly checking her page on TheSlap on her Pearphone, while Robbie was doing this same thing on his laptop, Andre was working on some music, while Trina was doing her makeup. I looked into my girlfriend's beautiful blue-green eyes and smiled.

Jade had red, blue, and purple highlights in her curled black hair, since she knew those were my three favorite colors, and she smiled back at me.

"You remember when we first started dating a year ago?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" She teasingly retorted.

Beck and Jade broke up after Sinjin's terrible game show, and Jade was very distraught about it. I had found her crying in a janitor's closet, but instead of threatening me to leave, she allowed me to comfort her. After that, we had spent a lot of time together. Around me, Jade had been much more relaxed. After a few weeks of hanging out, Jade and I started dating.

Now, one year later, we're still together. Jade somehow still managed to keep her tough girl attitude intact to other Hollywood Arts students, even when she and I were around each other. But, like always, when we were with our friends, she showed her soft spot.

Anyway, when we saw it was getting late outside, we all went to our rooms, which were side by side each other. When Jade and I got into our room, she went to bathroom to take a wazz while I turned on the news. My eyes widened when I saw a news report of a strange epidemic that was killing people and bringing them back to life as flesh eating zombies.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted, bringing Jade, Tori, Beck, Andre, Trina, Cat, Robbie, and Sikowitz in and they became horrified by what they saw. I looked at them. "We HAVE to get out of Atlanta. NOW!"

"I'll drive the party bus that brought us here." Beck said.

"We need to get out into the country." Tori said.

"Let's grab all we can and go!" Sikowitz said. With that, we went downstairs to the lobby to see everyone outside running in every direction in a panicked frenzy. No one else was in the lobby so we grabbed as much food as possible, loaded it into the party bus near the hotel, then got inside and closed the door. Beck got in the driver's seat, turned the key then drove off.

"Should we get some weapons?" Jade asked.

"We may need 'em. My dad knew a girl near here who owns a gun shop." I said.

"Where?" Beck asked when I saw the turn.

"Turn right." I ordered and Beck obliged. After a few minutes, I spotted the gun store. "STOP!" I said, and he did. I opened the door and we all ran into the store. The owner looked at me.

"Chris!" She said.

"Hey, Jamie. We need some weapons." I said to Jamie.

"Okay. Take whatever you guys need. Grab as much ammo as you can, too." Jamie said.

I grabbed a Colt Single Action Army revolver while Jade grabbed an AR-15 assault rifle. Tori grabbed a Glock 17 while Beck grabbed a 12-gauge shotgun. Cat grabbed a 9mm pistol while Robbie grabbed a 22 hunting rifle. Trina grabbed an AK-47 while Andre grabbed a bow and a bunch of arrows. Sikowitz grabbed a nickel plated Beretta 92. We also picked up plenty of ammo for each of the guns.

I spotted two Sai daggers and took them. Tori grabbed a knife, Beck grabbed a scythe, Andre grabbed a machete, Jade grabbed a mace, Robbie also grabbed a knife, as did Cat, Trina grabbed a spear, and Sikowitz grabbed an axe. I then looked at Jamie.

"Me and your daddy were good buddies. The weapons you guys have are yours now." She told me. "Now go on. Get out of the city, quickly."

"Thanks, Jamie. Come with us. You're a family-friend of mine." I said. She nodded and grabbed her gold plated SPAS-12 shotgun I've seen her use on hunting trips she, my dad, and I used to take and plenty of rounds for it. She then grabbed a chain mace and we all got back on the bus.

Beck drove us all out of the city after that and we eventually made it out of the city.

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Trina, Jamie, Sikowitz, me, and Jade were walking through the woods, since the bus broke down a week ago. After the bus broke down, Jaime and I taught the others how to shoot their guns. Jade, Andre, Tori, and Beck caught on, quickly, as did Sikowitz, Robbie, and Trina, but Cat took a while, as expected.

It'd been several months since we'd escaped Atlanta, but we'd managed to survive this long already. I just hope we make it through this shit.

It was getting dark, and we were out in the open. "We'd best find a spot to sleep for the night." Sikowitz said.

"Where? We can't sleep in the woods. Not with those… _things_ everywhere, Sikowitz." I said.

"Let's find some vehicles for the ten of us and sleep there tonight." Tori suggested.

"Okay." The rest of us said, then went to the highway to find us a means to sleep in. Jade and I found a pickup and got inside, as the others all got in trucks. Jade leaned close to me.

"What will we do, baby?" She asked.

"I don't know. If we can find others, we may do great." I replied. She nodded. Even though she wouldn't show it, I could tell she was scared. "We'll be fine, baby."

"You think so?"

"As long as we all stick together, I know we will."

She nodded, smiled, leaned her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I fell asleep as well.

I woke up the next morning, as did the others, and we all kept moving.

"We should get some more food." Beck said.

"Beck's right. We're low on supplies as it is." Tori said. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's your call, babe." Jade said to me.

I nodded. "Okay. Let's gather some more food and supplies." I said, then spotted one of those things and pulled out one of my Sais then walked to it and stabbed it in the head and it dropped to the ground. I sighed then sheathed the dagger.

"Let's go." I said, and they nodded and we headed to a nearby gas station when I spotted a Korean man at the gas station. I walked up to him slowly. "Yo."

He looked at me. "Who are you?" He asked as I saw my friends walk over to me. I looked back at the guy.

"I'm Chris Rudy." I introduced as Jade stood next to me. "This is my girlfriend, Jade West."

"Sup?" Jade greeted.

"I'm Beck Oliver, and this is my girlfriend, Tori Vega." Beck introduced.

"Hello." Tori greeted.

"I'm Robbie Shapiro, and this is my girlfriend, Cat Valentine." Robbie introduced.

"Hiiii!" Cat greeted.

"I'm Andre Harris, and this is Tori's older sister, Trina." Andre introduced.

"What's happening?" Trina greeted.

"I'm their teacher, Erwin Sikowitz, and this is Chris's family-friend, Jamie." Sikowitz introduced.

"Howdy." Jamie said.

"I'm Glenn. You guys look like you've been walking for a week." The guy, Glenn, said.

"We have. Me, Jade, Beck, Tori, Robbie, Cat, Andre, Trina, and Sikowitz came here from Hollywood Arts High school in L.A. on a school trip, then this happened. After we saw it on the news, we found Jamie in her gun shop, grabbed weapons and ammo. Since then, it's been the ten of us. We had a bus, but it broke down a week ago." I explained.

"Well, there's a group I'm with at a farm not far from here. You guys can come if you want." Glenn offered, and we gratefully nodded. "Cool. I was just grabbing some supplies from this gas station. After that, I was gonna head back."

"Gather what you can. Beck, Andre, and I help you out. The rest of you, keep a lookout for those things." I said.

The others nodded as Glenn, Andre, Beck, and I gathered all the food we could, which took a few minutes, and then we walked out. I looked at Jade. "Anything, babe?" I asked.

"Nothing. We're clear." She replied.

Glenn took point and we followed behind him. He then looked at me and Jade. "So, how long have you guys been together?" He asked out of curiosity.

"A year." Jade and I said at the same time.

"Nice. How'd it happen?"

"Well, Jade and I have been best friends for a long time, and she and Beck were going out for about two years." I started.

"Then Beck and I had a huge argument when we were helping this guy, Sinjin with this game show, and Beck said he wasn't happy with our relationship. We ended up breaking up. Chris found me in the janitor's closet, crying my eyes out, and he started to comfort me. After a few weeks of us hanging out, we started dating." Jade finished.

"Wow. Pretty cool. So, what kind of school is Hollywood Arts?" Glenn asked.

"It's a school for people who have a talent for music, acting, dancing. You know, that sort of thing." Jade replied.

"But there are the kind of classes in a typical high school. Science, history, among others." I added.

"Nice." Glenn said when we all heard a twig snap on our left. We all aimed our weapons in that direction only for a guy with an afro similar to Robbie's walked out of the tree line. Me, Jade, Andre, Tori, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Trina, and Sikowitz widened our eyes.

"Sinjin?!" I exclaimed, making him look at me.

"Oh, hey, guys." Sinjin greeted.

"You crazy bastard." Beck said with a smirk when one of those things was behind Sinjin.

"Sinjin, move!" Jade shouted as she pulled out one of my Sais, ran to the zombie and cut its head off. Sinjin was surprised when he saw the zombie. He then looked at Jade.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." She said then cleaned off the blade of the dagger and placed it back in its sheath.

"Come on. It's getting late and we should be heading back." Glenn said.

"Agreed." I said and we all followed behind Glenn, Sinjin included.

Eventually, we made it to a farm to see ten people there, and guessed Glenn was the eleventh. We all followed Glenn to the house when an old man looked at me and my friends.

"Who might these people be, Glenn?" He asked.

"This is Chris Rudy and his girlfriend, Jade West, Beck Oliver and his girlfriend, Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro and his girlfriend, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Tori's older sister, Trina, their teacher, Erwin Sikowitz, Chris's family friend, Jamie, and their classmate, Sinjin." Glenn replied, introducing us. "I met them on a supply run."

"Welcome, y'all. I'm Hershel Greene. This is the Greene Family Farm. Everyone else is by the barn. Follow me and I'll introduce y'all." The old man, Hershel, said. We followed him to the barn to see other people here.

Hershel cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Everyone, this is Chris Rudy and his girlfriend, Jade West, Beck Oliver and his girlfriend, Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro and his girlfriend, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Tori's older sister, Trina, their teacher, Erwin Sikowitz, Chris's family friend, Jamie, and their classmate, Sinjin." Hershel introduced us. "This is Rick Grimes, his wife, Lori, their son, Carl, my daughters, Maggie and Beth, Rick's partner, Shane, Andrea, Daryl and Carol."

"Where are y'all from?" Daryl asked.

"Los Angeles. We came here on a class trip." I replied.

Daryl nodded.

"Well, y'all are welcome to stay here." Hershel said.

"Thank you so much, Hershel." Tori said.

"Don't mention it."

With that, my friends and I set up tents and went into them then fell asleep.

 **That's chapter two. Hope y'all enjoy it. Review and more chapters will come.**


	3. Chapter 3: Songs Around A Campfire

**I do not own Here's 2 Us and You Don't Know Me from Victorious**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and saw Jade was still asleep. I kissed her forehead, which made her smile as she slept. She nuzzled her head on my shoulder and I smiled.

A few minutes later, she woke up.

I smiled. "Morning, babe."

She smiled back at me. "Morning."

I kissed her and she kissed back. I soon moved down a bit and kissed her neck, getting a soft moan from her. After a few minutes of making out, we left the tent and saw only Tori and Andre were up. They were over by the barn and Andre's keyboard was in his lap.

Jade and I walked to them. "Hey, guys." Jade said, getting them to look at us.

"Hey." Tori said, smiling.

"Y'all working on a song?" I asked and they nodded.

"We called it Here's 2 Us. You guys wanna hear some of it?" Tori asked and Jade and I nodded.

They did the chorus for us and I smiled when they finished. "That sounds great, y'all."

"Thanks." Andre said.

"Jade, didn't you say you were working on a song?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. Chris is helping me with it." She replied.

"What's it called?" Andre asked.

"You Don't Know Me. It's gonna sound like a rock song when we're done."

"Y'all wanna hear some of it?" I asked.

They nodded, then I went back to my tent, got my guitar, then walked back to them and started strumming the music to Jade's song.

 _"You think you know me  
But you don't know me  
You think you own me  
But you can't control me_

 _You look at me and there's just one thing that you see  
So listen to me  
Listen to me_

 _You push me back  
I'll push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

 _I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me"_

"That sounds tight, y'all." Andre said.

"Thanks, man." I said.

"I appreciate that." Jade said then looked at Tori. "Remember when we sang Take A Hint at Nozu?"

Tori smirked and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why'd y'all sing that?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, babe, Sikowitz said Tori and I needed to spend some time together to make our performance for that play believable. As we were hanging out, these two guys came up to us and they wouldn't leave us alone, so when I told them we go to Hollywood Arts, they wanted to hear us do a song, so we sang Take A Hint to them that we weren't interested." Jade explained.

"Did you tell them y'all were taken?" Andre asked.

"Sadly, no, we didn't." Tori said.

Silence followed for a couple of seconds before Tori looked at Andre. "Should we get back to work on Here's 2 Us?" She asked.

He nodded.

"We'll let you guys get to it. We gotta finish up with You Don't Know Me, anyway." Jade said then she and I headed back to our tent and got to work on it.

After a few hours, we had everything worked out for the song. When we left our tent, we saw it was almost dark and everyone, including Hershel, his daughters, Patricia, and Jimmy, were at the camp Rick and his group set up. Jade and I walked to them.

Sikowitz spotted us then looked at Tori. "Okay, Tori and Andre, we're all together now. May we hear your song?" He asked.

Tori nodded then she started to sing.

 _"Oooooooh_

 _Here's to the Mondays  
Watching all the cars on the freeway  
I ain't got a thing to do  
Can I sit here next to you?  
And oh oh ohhh"_

Andre joined in as backup after that.

 _"Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid  
'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday  
Could you give me a shot?  
And I'll work with what I got  
Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke.  
You know?_

 _Oooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to us  
Ooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to never winning first place  
Here's to crying on your birthday  
Here's to every single heartbreak  
Here's to us  
Here's to us_

 _Here's to the mistakes  
Somehow they always drop you in the right place  
So, let's go another round  
Till the sky is falling down  
And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers  
Now who's the loser?  
What a joke._

 _Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to us  
Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to never winning first place come on  
Here's to crying on your birthday  
Here's to every single heartbreak  
Here's to us  
Here's to us_

 _Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

 _I'm a player, I'm a hater  
But I swear you would never know  
Cause I got a smile on  
I'm an ex-con  
That just got off parole  
Could've been a contender, a pretender  
Like Brando Play the role  
But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes_

 _Yeah_

 _Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to us  
Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to never winning first place  
Here's to crying on your birthday  
Here's to all the bad first dates  
Here's to every single heartbreak  
Here's to raining on your own parade  
Here's to showing up anyway  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to  
Here's to the Mondays"_

Everyone applauded when they finished then Jade cleared her throa when everyone quieted down.

"I have a song, too." She said, then I went to my tent and got my guitar out then walked back and began strumming the music to Jade's song.

 _"You think you know me  
But you don't know me  
You think you own me  
But you can't control me_

 _You look at me and there's just one thing that you see  
So listen to me  
Listen to me_

 _You push me back  
I'll push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

 _I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me_

 _You think you got me  
But you don't get me  
You think you want me  
But you don't know what you're getting into_

 _There's so much more to me then what you think you see  
So listen to me  
Just listen to me_

 _You push me back  
I'll push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

 _I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me_

 _And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting  
And the pain it feels okay, it feels okay (hey)_

 _You push me back  
I'll push you back  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, louder, louder, louder  
Louder, louder, louder, louder  
Louder_

 _You push me back  
I'll push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

 _I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me"_

After we finished, everyone applauded. After that, Hershel, his daughters, Patricia, and Jimmy went into the house while the rest of us went into our tents then fell asleep.

* * *

 **That's chapter three. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Three New Allies

**Author's Note: This chapter will be written from Tori's point of view and will involve some sexuality. Also, three characters from the Walking Dead Games will join this story from this chapter and on.**

I woke up the next morning and saw Beck was still sleeping, so I quietly slipped from him and walked out of the tent then I saw Jade by the barn and walked to her.

"Hey, Jade." I greeted.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Tori."

"Where's Chris?"

"Still asleep."

"Can't blame him." I said then blushed as a thought came to me.

She looked at me and arched her pierced eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. C-Can you come with me?"

"Sure." She said then we walked behind the barn. "So, what's up, Tori?"

My blush deepened. "Y-You ever been bi-curious?"

She smirked. "Depends. Have you?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"M-Maybe…" I replied then widened my eyes as she softly kissed me, but I pulled back some. "W-Will Chris get mad…?"

She shook her head. "No. He knows how I act."

"He does?"

She nodded. "He's okay with having a bi-curious girlfriend. So was Beck when he and I dated."

"Okay…" I said then she kissed me again and I kissed back. I shivered slightly when I felt her hands go up and down my back and she smirked in the kiss.

"That turn you on, Tori?" She teased then started kissing my neck before I could answer, getting a moan from me.

After a few seconds, she worked her way back to my lips and kissed me again, nipping my bottom lip, causing another moan to escape my mouth as I opened my mouth some and her tongue slipped in and she teasingly swirled her tongue with mine.

She soon started nibbling on my earlobe which made me bite back a loud moan then she pulled away completely, and I looked at her speechless. "Wow…" I finally breathed out.

"So, how'd it feel?" She asked, smirking.

"Amazing." I said.

She smirked. "Wanna keep going?"

I blushed. "Sure…"

She and I kissed again, but the kiss was much more heated this time.

After I let out a couple of moans, she pinned me against the wall and deepened the kiss. I did the same thing. She moaned as I began kissing her neck then I started biting it gently.

We pulled away after a few minutes, and we both were breathless.

"So, Vega. How was your first time kissing a girl?" She asked, smirking.

I smirked back. "Pretty amazing, West." I replied. Jade had rubbed off on me a bit, because after she and I finally became friends, I started calling her by her last name, like she does to me.

I then heard Beck and Chris on the other side of the barn and looked at Jade. "Our boyfriends are awake."

"Then we'd better go to them." She said, smirking.

With that, we walked to Beck and Chris. Chris spotted us first. "There they are." He said to Beck.

Beck looked at us then smiled and wrapped his arms around me. Chris did the same for Jade.

"So, babe. What were you and Tori doing behind the barn?" Chris asked Jade, who smirked at me and I blushed.

"I just showed Tori what it means to be bi-curious." Jade replied, making me blush deeper.

Beck looked at me. "So, Jade worked her magic on you, eh?"

I blushed deeper and nodded.

"How was it kissing my girlfriend?" Chris asked me.

"Amazing." I replied, starting to calm down.

He smirked. "Kissing Jade West is like that." He said.

I nodded. After a few hours, the others were up. Trina looked at me. "Can I talk to you in private, Tori?"

"Sure, Trina."

She nodded then walked back to her tent and I followed her. She sat down and I sat next to her. "What's up, Treen?"

"What I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated. Clear?" She asked.

"Crystal."

She blushed horribly. "I'm gay..."

I looked at her surprised. "You are?"

"Yeah. I haven't had much luck with guys. Then one day, this girl walked up to me and asked me out. I surprised myself when I said 'Sure'. After that date, I've dated a couple girls over the past few months and now, I'm a lesbian."

"Then why continue trying to get guys to date you?"

"To keep me being gay a secret."

I nodded. "I need to tell you something, too." I told her, blushing brightly.

"What is it?"

"I kissed a girl a few hours ago…"

"Who?"

"Jade… I asked her if she's ever been bi-curious and she asked me if I have, and I said I had then she and I began making out."

It was Trina's turn to be surprised. But before she could respond…

"DON'T MOVE!" Chris shouted. Trina and I ran outside to see Chris and Jade aiming their guns at three people. One was an old man with a handlebar moustache, beard and a cap. The other two were girls, one who looked like she was 15, while the other looked like she was 13.

The old man aimed a gun at Chris and Jade, but the younger girl looked up at him. "Kenny, don't." She said then looked at Chris. "We don't want any trouble."

"Who are you three?" Jade asked the girl.

"I'm Clementine." She looked at the girl next to her. "This is Sarah." She then looked at the old man. "And this is Kenny."

The rest of the group walked up to us as Trina and I walked to Chris and Jade.

"Who are y'all?" The old man, Kenny, asked.

"I'm Rick Grimes." Rick said then looked at Lori and Carl. "This is my wife, Lori and our son, Carl." He then looked at Hershel, Maggie and Beth. "This is Hershel and his daughters, Maggie and Beth." He then looked at Glenn. "This is Glenn." He then looked at Shane. "This is my partner, Shane." He then looked at Andrea. "This is Andrea." He then looked at Daryl and Carol. "This is Daryl and Carol."

Chris and Jade stepped forward. "I'm Chris Rudy and this is my girlfriend, Jade West."

Beck walked over to me. "I'm Beck Oliver and this is my girlfriend, Tori Vega."

Cat and Robbie walked up. "I'm Robbie Shapiro and this is my girlfriend, Cat Valentine."

Andre stepped forward. "I'm Andre Harris."

Trina walked up next. "I'm Tori's older sister, Trina."

Sikowitz and Jamie walked up. "I'm Erwin Sikowitz and this is Chris's family-friend Jamie."

Finally, Sinjin walked up. "And I'm Sinjin Van Cleef."

"Y'all need a place to stay?" Hershel said.

Clementine nodded. "We could use one." She said.

Chris and Jade lowered their guns, and Kenny did the same. Clementine, Sarah, and Kenny then walked to our group.

After that, we all set to doing different things until nightfall. Then we all went to our tents and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter four. I may or may not do another Jori part in the future of this story. Only time will tell. Next chapter will be told from Chris's point of view. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Overrun

**I do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter**

 **Author's Note: Rex will appear at the end of this chapter, along with three other people the Victorious gang know, one of whom is related to Jade.**

I woke up the next morning and saw Jade was still asleep. I smiled at her then gently stood up, then walked out of the tent to see the sun was just starting to rise. I shrugged then drew my Sais, then pulled out my Pearphone, put my headphones in my ears then played my favorite song Bring Me To Life on loop and started practicing with my Sais.

I'd had some experience with Sai daggers before, and smiled when I found out I wasn't rusty. I kept at it for a couple of hours then stopped to take a breather. I paused the song then took out my headphones. When I heard someone nearby, I looked at saw it was Clementine and Sarah.

I smiled. "Hey, girls." I greeted then sheathed my Sais.

"Hi." They both echoed then walked to me.

"You're pretty good at that." Clementine said.

I smirked. "Thanks. I've had some practice."

"You have?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. Before all this crap happened, I was an actor."

"I thought you looked familiar." I heard Kenny say then looked at him.

"You've seen some of my dad's films?" I asked.

"Depends. What's your father's name?"

"James Rudy." I replied.

"Really?" He asked. I noticed a hint of surprise in his voice and I nodded.

"Really." I said.

He looked saddened. "I'm sorry about their deaths. Your mom and dad's."

"It's okay." I said.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "I've had my friends and my girlfriend to help me through it."

I soon felt hands around my stomach then heard Jade's voice. "I hate seeing my boyfriend depressed."

I smiled and leaned on her. "I'm glad to have you, babe."

"And I'm glad to have you." She said as I turned around and wrapped my arms around her when T-Dog came running up to us and I looked at him.

"What is it, man?" I asked.

"Randall's gone!" He shouted and everyone came running up to us.

"What?" Jade exclaimed.

"It's true. I went to get him so we could drive him away and drop him off, but when I opened the door, he was gone."

We all ran to the shed where Randall was being held and saw the cuffs weren't open. As we investigated, Shane ran up to us. We looked at him and saw his nose was busted and blood was pouring out of it.

"Shane, what happened?" Tori asked.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" Shane shouted.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked.

Shane nodded. "I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me! He clocked me in the face!"

Rick looked at us. "All right, Hershel, T-Dog, Sikowitz, get everyone back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us."

"T, I'm gonna need that gun." Shane said.

"Just let him go." Carol said. "Wasn't that the plan, to just let him go?"

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun." Rick replied.

"Mind yourselves out there, y'all." I warned.

"No problem." Daryl said.

"Get everybody back in the house. Lock all the doors and stay put!" Rick ordered.

We all headed back into the house.

That night, we were all still setting up. I looked at Jade and saw a sad look on her face. "Babe?" I asked.

She looked at me and I saw a tear run down her face, so I wiped it away. "What's wrong, Jade?"

"I'm worried about Jackson." She replied, choking up on her words. I hugged her.

"I'm sure he's okay. If I know anything about your little brother, he'll find a way to reach you." I said, which was true. Jackson always was worried about Jade, especially when she used to lock herself in the bathroom.

"Who are y'all talkin' about?" Maggie asked.

"My little brother, Jackson. He's a good kid. And he's already a better man than mine and his dad." Jade said.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Hershel asked as everyone else joined us.

"He was just abusive, controlling, and an alcoholic. He never turned the abuse to Jackson. Only me."

"Was?" Lori asked.

"That's a bit of a story." I replied.

"Well, we've got plenty of time, it seems." T-Dog said.

I sighed. "One night, their dad got really hammered, yanked Jade out of her room to the living room, called her a disappointment then started beatin' on her. After he saw what was happening, Jackson grabbed Jade's phone and texted me what was happening. After I read that their dad was beatin' her, I got in my car, rushed to Jade's house, threw open the door, pulled their dad off of her, then pinned him down and beat his sorry face in." I explained.

Everyone except Tori, Trina, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Sinjin looked at me with shocked looks.

"You killed him?" Beth asked.

I nodded. "I did. And not a day goes by that I ain't haunted by it." I replied, then looked at Jade. "But if I had to do it again, I would."

"After that, they drove to his folks' house and told them what happened. Shortly after that, Chris's parents took Jade's mom to court and they won custody of Jade and her brother." Tori said.

"Why?" Carol asked.

"All my mom ever did was smoke and ignored me and Jackson. She never even acknowledged me and my brother." Jade said.

"Plus, my parents loved Jade and Jackson like they were their own kids." I added.

We all then heard a gunshot. "What was that?" Cat asked.

"Sounded not far from here." I said.

"Couldn'ta been." Andre said.

"It was one shot, but why waste it when they had knives?" Beck asked.

"No clue." Robbie said.

After Lori stopped Andrea from leaving a few minutes later, Daryl and Glenn walked in. "Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked.

"No." Lori replied.

"We heard a shot."

"Maybe they found Randall." Trina said.

"We found him."

"Is he back in the shed?" Jamie asked.

"He's a walker."

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit." Glenn said.

"His neck was broke." Daryl added.

"So he fought back." Patricia said.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together."

"Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori requested.

"You got it." Daryl replied.

"Thank you."

I noticed Sarah was limping. "Have a seat, Sarah. I'll have a look at your leg."

Sarah nodded and sat down. I examined her leg thoroughly.

"How does it look?" Clementine asked.

"Looks like the ankle's sprained. Hershel, y'all got something I can wrap around her ankle?" I asked.

"We have some bandages. Maggie, get 'em for him?"

I heard footsteps walk off then return a few minutes later. Maggie handed me the bandages. I looked at Sarah. "If it hurts too much, let me know, okay?"

She nodded then I wrapped the bandage around her ankle.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Kenny asked me.

I chuckled. "Before she and my dad started workin' on movies, my mama was a nurse. Taught me CPR, how to stitch a wound, how to clean wounds and change bandages, and so on." I replied then finished wrapping the bandage. "She's gonna need something to help her walk."

"I grabbed some crutches from a hospital before Rick's group got here. Figured they'd come in handy someday." Maggie said.

I looked at her. "Get 'em for me?" I requested and she nodded then walked off and came back a few minutes later with the crutches. She handed them to Sarah.

"How'd it happen?" Jade asked Sarah, referring to the sprain.

"Clem, Kenny, and I were trying to avoid walkers one time. Kenny accidentally hit something, and the walkers chased us. We kept running for I don't know how long, then I tripped and sprained my ankle. That was the day before we arrived here."

"Hey, Chris! Y'all might wanna see this!" I heard Daryl shout, so I walked outside and saw a large herd of walkers headed our way.

I went wide eyed with shock. "Oh, shit…" I said. "I ain't seen a herd that big before."

"Patricia, kill the lights." Hershel said.

"I'll get the guns." Andrea said.

"Maybe they'll just pass, like the herd on the highway." Glenn offered as a solution. "Should we just go inside?"

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about." Daryl replied.

"He's right. A herd that size will rip the house down." I said.

"Then we are screwed." Sinjin said.

"Carl's gone." Lori said.

"What?" I asked.

"He- he was upstairs. I can't find him anymore."

"Maybe he's hiding." Glenn suggested.

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy."

"We won't." Carol said. "We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him."

"So many." Glenn said as we loaded the guns we had.

Maggie handed Glenn a gun while she had one in her hand.

"Maggie." He said.

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two." Maggie said.

"You're damn right, you do." I said, picking up a rifle along with my pistol.

"They got the numbers. It's no use." Daryl said.

"You can go if you want." Hershel said to him.

"Hershel's right. They may have the numbers, but we can still put up a fight." Tori said as we cocked the guns.

"You gonna take 'em all on?" Daryl asked.

"We have guns. We have cars." Hershel said.

"Kill as many as we can, then we use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm." Andrea said.

"Smart." Sikowitz said.

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked.

"This is my farm." Hershel said. "I'll die here."

"All right. It's as good a night as any." Daryl said.

"Then let's kill as many of these fuckers as we can." Jade said, her rifle locked and loaded.

Daryl and a few others went to get the cars and Beck showed up with an RV that was bigger than the Winnebago RV. Daryl drove his motorcycle when I saw the barn was on fire. "Y'all, the barn!" I called out as Daryl began shooting. Tori, Cat, Robbie, Sikowitz, Jamie, and Andre ran to Daryl and they gave him some backup.

Jade and I rode on a horse that Hershel let us ride in the few days we were on the farm. "YEE-HAW! Come on, you sons of bitches!" I shouted as Jade and I shot at the walkers. Jimmy drove the Winnebago to the barn as the rest of us kept firing at the walkers.

Walkers surrounded the horse. "Shit! Babe, we gotta go!" I said and Jade and I cleared us a path then we jumped off the horse and ran to Hershel. "Hershel, we gotta go, man! Now!"

Jade and I then ran off when Beck pulled up in front of us. "GET IN!"

"The others?!" I asked as Jade and I got in to see Tori, Andre, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Sinjin, Sikowitz, Jamie, Kenny, Clementine, and Sarah were in the RV as well.

"As many as I could get in here!" Beck replied.

"Then FUCKIN' DRIVE, MAN!" I ordered and he took off.

When morning came around, Beck stopped the RV on a backroad near the woods.

"What about the others?" Tori asked.

"All the cars took off, which means they made it out of there." I said.

"But where are they?" Trina asked.

"We don't know. We lost track of them." Jade said.

"Then I guess that means one thing." Beck said.

"We're on our own." I said.

"Then we need to find a place to hunker down." Kenny said.

"Agreed." Sikowitz said. We then heard a rustling in the woods and aimed our guns that way.

"Who's there?!" Jade asked.

"Jade?!" A young boy called out and Jade and I widened our eyes.

"JACKSON?!" She and I called back and, sure enough, Jade's little brother ran out of the woods. Two guys and a girl followed him.

"Rex?! Sam?! Freddie?!" I exclaimed.

Rex Powers, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson looked at me and my friends with wide eyes.

After a while of talking, we got back in the RV and drove off until night came, then we all got comfy and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter five. I hope you guys like it. I'm so sorry it took so long to work on. I've been busy with so many updates and other things. Anyway, review and I'll have more updates coming.**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Home

**Author's Note: I'm making a few changes involving Tara, who will be joining from this chapter on.**

* * *

Me, Jade, Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat, Trina, Sinjin, Sikowitz, Jamie, Kenny, Clementine, Sarah, Jackson, Rex, Sam, and Freddie were walking in the morning. It had been a month since the farm was overrun, and we still hadn't found the others. One surprising thing that happened is Beck and Tori had sex a day after the farm was overrun, and we found out a couple weeks ago that Tori's pregnant.

"There's gotta be someplace we can hunker down in." Kenny said.

"The place also needs to be for Tori. The more months that pass, the more it won't be easy for her to walk." I said.

"How about that place?" Jackson pointed to a building not far from us. We all looked at it.

"Sinjin, binoculars." I requested, holding my hand out and he handed me his binoculars and I saw it was a shopping mall with a fence.

"Shopping mall! It's got a fence." I said.

"Good eyes, kid." Kenny said to Jackson.

"Let's go!" I said then we all ran to the shopping mall.

When we arrived, we saw the gate was open, so we went inside the gate.

"Okay. I'll take three in with me to scope this place out." I said. "Tori, Beck, and Jade, with me. The rest of you wait here."

Tori, Beck, Jade, and I walked in. Once inside, I looked at Tori and Beck. "Okay. You two scout out upstairs. Jade and I will search down here. Report back here after every store is checked out." I said. They nodded then headed upstairs.

Jade looked to the left. "I'll check this side." She said and I nodded.

"Be careful, baby." I warned.

"You too." She said then headed to the left of the mall while I went to the right.

As I reached a store, I heard a clattering sound and drew my gun. When I entered the store, I saw a young woman somewhere in her early 20s with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. She had a grey hoodie over a black shirt, dark jeans and shoes.

I aimed at her. "Who are you?" I asked.

Startled, the girl aimed her handgun at me. "Someone who's about to kick your ass."

Arching a brow, I kept my gun raised. "You with anyone?" I asked.

"No. I like girls more than guys." She replied.

"Not what I meant. I meant are you in a group?"

"No. My family were killed by those things."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that." I said.

"What about you?"

"Yeah. I've got a group. You might say I'm in charge of the group."

"You? A kid?"

"Watch it." I warned.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I lowered my gun and extended my hand. "I'm Chris. Chris Rudy."

She shook my hand. "Tara Chambler." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Tara."

"Likewise, Chris."

I nodded out of the store. "Come with me, you can meet the rest of my group."

She nodded then we left the store.

After that, Jade showed up and Tori and Beck soon arrived.

"Who's she?" Beck asked.

"Guys, this is Tara. I met her in one of the stores. Tara, these are my friends, Tori and Beck." I started then smiled at Jade. "And this pretty girl is my girlfriend, Jade."

They nodded at Tara as I looked at them. "Anything?"

They shook their heads. "No walkers anywhere in this place. We were very thorough and saw not one walker." Tori said.

I nodded. "Anything else?"

"I found a few solar panels to help give us power." Beck said.

"And this whole place is stocked full of food, water, ammo, you name it." Jade added.

"Nice. Let's get the others in here." I said. Beck let out a whistle and the others walked in and I introduced them to Tara.

After that, I looked at everyone. "Okay, people. Beck found some solar panels to help us get some power and Jade said this place is fully stocked. We've found a goldmine, y'all. All in favor of us staying here?" I asked, and everyone raised their hands. I nodded. "Okay, Kenny, Freddie, Robbie, and Sinjin, get the solar panels set up on the roof." I ordered and they nodded. "Cat, Clementine, and Sarah, find a bedding store."

"We're on it." Cat said.

I nodded. "Tori, Beck, and Trina, set up some watch towers on the roof. Andre and Jade, find out if this place has hot water and if it does, there may be propane tank near here. If there is, find it."

They nodded.

"Rex, find a lock with a combination to it and chain we can use to keep the gate closed. Tara and Jackson, help me get some barbed wire that we can put on top of the fence to keep us from being attacked. And Sikowitz and Jamie, take inventory of everything in here. Food, water, and ammunition."

Everyone nodded and Robbie came out of nowhere with enough walkie-talkies for all of us. "These may help." Robbie said.

"They have batteries?" I asked and he nodded.

"Okay. Everyone grab a talkie and get to it." I ordered.

Everyone picked up a walkie-talkie. "They're all set on channel 2." Robbie said.

"Alright, people. Let's get to work." I said and we all split up and got to work.

After a few hours, barbed wire was placed on top of the fence, which went around the whole perimeter of the mall, and Rex wrote down the combination to the lock for us all. My walkie-talkie then went off.

 _"Andre to Chris."_ I heard Andre say then responded.

"Go ahead, man." I said then listened.

 _"Showers have hot water. I'm looking for the propane tank now."_

"Roger that." I replied then decided to check in on Sinjin, Kenny, Freddie, and Robbie. "How we looking, Rob?" I asked.

 _"Solar panel are set up."_ Robbie replied.

"Solid copy. Tori, Beck, and Trina, how about you guys?"

 _"Watch towers are set up."_ Tori replied.

"Copy that. Cat?"

 _"We found a bedding store. We're setting everything up now."_ Cat replied.

"I copy. Sikowitz?"

 _"We've got enough food, water, and ammo to last us for months."_ Sikowitz replied.

"That's what I like to hear. Alright, everyone gather back where we were. Robbie, find the manager's office. There should be a switch to turn on the lights throughout the entire mall. Make sure the speakers are offline."

 _"10-4."_ Robbie replied.

The rest of us gathered at the front entrance. "Okay, Rob. We're ready." I said.

 _"Here we go."_ Robbie said and a second later, the lights came on and we all cheered.

"Nice job, everyone. Alright, people. It's getting late and we could all use some rest." I said.

We all then went to the bedding store Cat, Clementine, and Sarah set up and laid down in different beds. Jade laid with me, Beck laid with Tori, Cat laid with Robbie, and everyone else laid by themselves and we all fell asleep.

 **That's chapter six. I hope you guys like it. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7: Trina Comes Out

**Author's Note: This chapter will be written from both Trina and Chris's point of view**

* * *

 **Trina's POV**

I stood near the front entrance of the mall, sighing. It's been a week since we settled into this place, but it feels like an eternity.

What I wouldn't give for the world to be as it was again...

"It's Trina, right?" I heard Tara ask and looked at her, nodding.

"Yeah. And you're Tara, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah."

I smiled a little, looking her over.

She's kinda cute... Wait! Shut up, Treen...

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Just thought we should get to know each other a bit." Tara said, smiling.

I nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"Where are you and your group from?"

"Well, except for Kenny, Clementine, Sarah, Jamie, Sam, and Freddie, the rest of us are from Los Angeles."

"Nice. I'm from here in Georgia. Once upon a time, I wanted to be police officer."

"This guy who led a group we met was a police officer before this shit happened, so was his partner. So was my dad."

"Is your dad...?"

I shrugged. "No clue. I hope not. I'd love for him and my mom to come find us."

She nodded. "My sister and niece were bitten by... something that had once been my dad."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that. Did you...?"

She nodded. "Though it was hard."

I nodded then saw Sinjin on the roof.

I'm honestly surprised he's managed this long in this world...

Tara looked at him then back to me. "Are you and him...?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm more into girls than I was guys."

"Me too."

I blushed a little. "The first girl I dated was named Tamara. Honestly, I had more fun on that date than with any guy I tried to be with."

"What school did you and your friends go to?"

"A school called Hollywood Arts. It's a performing arts high school."

"Nice."

I nodded. "Sikowitz was an acting teacher there."

"The bald dude who's drinking from the coconuts?"

I nodded again. "That's him."

"Why is he drinking from them?"

"He says the milk gives him visions." Jade said.

Tara and I looked at her. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Not long." She said.

"Where's Chris?" Tara asked.

"He and Tori are making a quick run on this place to make sure there's nothing wrong with it."

I nodded.

"How long have you and Chris been together?" Tara asked.

"It'll be two years in seven months." Jade said then looked at me. "Did I hear right when you said you're more into girls than guys?"

I nodded. "I guess you could say I'm still closeted."

Tara smiled. "I've always been open about liking girls."

I nodded.

"I'mma go see if any of the others need help with something." Jade said then walked off.

"Does she ever say 'bye' or anything like that?" Tara asked.

"No. Hell, she was a bigger bitch than she is now."

"What made her change?"

"Being around Chris as long as she has. She was bitchier when she was with Beck."

Tara nodded. She must've noticed my red cheeks because she just smirked. "Just do it."

Without warning, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She soon started kissing back.

She soon had me pinned to the wall and I bit my lip, smiling.

She bit her lip, smiling as well then started kissing my jawline, causing a moan to escape me.

She soon pulled away and smiled at me. "Happy?" She asked.

I nodded. "Does this make us...?"

She smiled. "Only if you want it that way." She said.

I nodded. "I do."

She smiled then kissed me and I kissed back.

"Wanna tell the others?" She asked.

I thought it then nodded. "Let's wait until Chris and Tori get back."

She nodded. "So, how long have you known Chris?"

"Me and my sister, Tori, grew up with him." I replied, holding her hand.

She nodded. "Where were his folks from?"

"Here in Georgia, actually."

"So, did he show you a few things people in the south do for fun?"

I nodded. "Yeah. At a river house his dad bought for him. We rode dirt bikes, four wheelers, and just had fun riding in the mud."

She smiled and gave my hand a little squeeze.

An hour later, Chris could be heard on the walkie-talkies.

 _"Okay, y'all. Tori and I have this place a thorough rundown and there's no chance of us getting ambushed by bandits."_ He said.

I pulled mine off my belt and pressed the button. "Good to know. Now, I'd like for everyone to gather in the front near the front entrance. I have to tell you all something."

Before long, everyone gathered near the fountain near the front door.

"What's up, Trina?" Andre asked.

"This is something only two of our group knows, but... I'm gay." I announced then took Tara's hand. "And I have someone now."

I smiled when I saw her blush.

The others congratulated me for coming out, and on me and Tara becoming a couple.

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

Tori and I stood watch in one of the guard towers at night and I spotted a girl limping to the mall.

She had shoulder length brown hair, a pink top, jeans, and boots. She looked exhausted and badly hurt.

"Holy hell!" I said.

"What's up?" Tori asked.

"It's Hayley!"

"As in our friend, Hayley Ferguson?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She looks like she's hurt and exhausted."

"Let's help her inside!"

"Okay! Let's go!" I said then the two made their way to the front gate and opened it.

"Hayley!" Tori called, getting Hayley to look at them.

"Tori...? Is that...?" Hayley tried to ask, but she passed out.

"Crap!" I hissed then saw several walkers approaching. "Ah, hell." I thought then looked at Tori. "Let's get her inside and fast."

Tori nodded. "Grab her. I'll cover you."

I nodded then Tori fired off her silenced rifle while I hoisted Hayley over his shoulder then we headed inside.

* * *

 **That's chapter seven. Next chapter will involve flashbacks to better understand this new change I've made to Hayley's character. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
